


Wanting

by Something_clever



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, caine is precious, jupiter is suspicious, just for fun, space trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_clever/pseuds/Something_clever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter doesn't know if she really wants to ask. Caine doesn't feel the need to tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! So, I've watched 'Jupiter Ascending' and I sort of non-ironically love it. This was just a little oneshot that popped into my head this morning, and I thought I'd jot it down.
> 
> Not gonna lie, this is about as racy as I'll ever get. Scandalous, right? *Cue blushing*

Jupiter often wonders if he knows. Can he tell what he does to her? The way she sometimes gets flustered when he smiles shyly at her, glancing up at her though his lashes? The way her heart will sometimes flutter in sync with his wings? Can he _smell_ it on her?

Sometimes she thinks that he can. After all, isn't he the guy that could track her genome from across the galaxy, or something like that?

It's in the way that he smirks gently to himself as he turns away from her. She notices the way his eyes flicker to her lips, her neck, when she's being complimentary to him, when she touches his arm in thanks or excitement. Sometimes he'll address her as _"your majesty"_ more than he really needs to, because she's been _more than clear_ on how she feels about _that_.

But she can't quite ask him, can she?

He'd definitely know how much he affected her if she did. All the little things that are just part of who he is. A girl has to have _some_ secrets. And how embarrassing would that be anyway?

" _Hey, Caine! Can your super senses tell the difference between when I'm stressed and aroused?"_

Yeah, like she hadn't already embarrassed herself enough with the whole _"I love dogs"_ thing. But she can almost swear he's doing those shy little looks and gentle touches just because he knows what it does to her insides. There's no way it's a coincidence after all this time.

 

 

Caine likes the way her heart beats a little faster when he calls her _'your majesty'_. He likes the way she flushes slightly when he wraps her in his arms and wings, safe and near him. He likes just watching her as she goes about her day, because he shouldn't get to have her but he does. She chose him and she's proven that she won't give him up, and he can feel true peace for the first time in his life. He never grows bored of learning every little thing about her; all her small quirks and dreams. What she likes and doesn't like. Because despite it all, she is still his queen and her happiness is a priority. And if he gets to be happy as well in the process, well, that's just a bonus.

So if she likes some of the things he does, and he likes doing it, who is he to deprive her?

She's never really verbally told him exactly what she finds so endearing about him, but her body says enough on its own. And he's too polite to call her out on her reactions, so he just smiles to himself and works to oblige her. She'll shoot him suspicious glances from time to time, especially when he grumbles _'your majesty'_ in a particularly deep voice. But she's never asked, and he doesn't feel the need to tell her about elevated heart rates, dilated pupils, and the spicy scents of _want_.


End file.
